


I Saw It In Your Eyes

by macaparket



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaparket/pseuds/macaparket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to show Nick exactly what he feels for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw It In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this little one shot came to my mind when I was thinking about a friend's b-day present. It was originally planned to be a really short drabble, but I decided to extended it and it turned into this.
> 
> So Happy B-day Paulline and Merry Christmas to y'all!
> 
> This is not beta-ed so any mistakes are mine and my own! Oh and this is pure fiction, as much as it'd like for it to have happened :)

“Tell me a secret,” he whispered.

“I have no secrets from you,” answered the other man quietly.

“There must be something you haven’t told me.”

“I love you more than you could probably think of and comprehend. There! I’ve never told you that have I?”

“No, not in those words. I love you too,” he kissed him before moving gently on top of him.

These two men were famous all over the world, pin-ups on thousands of walls, locked in the hearts of millions of girls and in the cover of the night in this bed between these sheets they were also lovers.

John Taylor and Nick Rhodes were as close as two people could be. They had known each other for over forty years, had been there for all of each other’s ups and downs, rises and falls - the only constant thing in each other’s lives.

“Let me show you just how much I love you,” John said, caressing Nick’s cheek lovingly.

Nick let out a half moan half sigh and felt his blood boil under John’s touch.

His hand travelled down the younger man’s sides, prying his legs open and settling between them. Now it was John’s turn to moan. Nick’s sudden movement had caused Nick’s groin to come in contact with his own.

He quickly composed himself and resumed his ministrations.

He had a mission: showing Nick exactly how he felt and showing it to every part of him.

The keyboardist’s lips and face were his first destination. He skirted his lips along Nick’s jaw and chiseled cheekbones, just lightly grazing the tips of his ears before lowering them on his lips. Their kiss started out slowly, gradually increasing in passion up to the point where both of them could take it no more.

John then moved on to Nick’s chest. Even after all this years it was still perfectly sculpted with two dark nipples, by now hardened into tiny peaks, evidence of his arousal, and a light dusting of hair. He flicked his tongue at the left nipple, all the while tweaking and twisting the right one with his talented, dexterous fingers, causing pleasure pain to flood all over Nick’s body. Then he repeated the actions on each opposite nipple.

Nick was beside himself now. His cock was ready to burst. And he knew John wasn’t even close to being finished.

John continued like that for some time kissing and nipping and laving at Nick’s stomach, hipbones, thighs, calves. He even paid due attention to his toes, all the while never touching Nick’s straining erection even for a single second.

“John….. John….” Nick began chanting.

John picked his head up from where he’d been teasing Nick’s little toe. “What? What do you want Nick?”

“It’s…. it’s… too… much…” Nick stuttered and looked down to see John smirk. “Please….”

“If you don’t tell me what you want, I can’t give it to you. Didn’t your parents tell you that you have to express your wishes?”

“I…. I….” Nick’s words caught in his throat when John twisted both his nipples.

“Is that what you wanted?” Nick shook his head. “No?! Maybe this.”

He moved upwards to capture Nick’s lips with his own giving him a searing kiss.

“Was that it?”Another shake of the head. John sat up on his knees tapping his finger on his cheek as if to illustrate that he’s thinking, a movement that turned Nick on probably more that it was supposed and meant to. “Hm…. then I wonder what it could be?”

Nick raised his hips of the bed to illustrate what he wanted as his words caught in his throat. All that came out of his mouth were groans, moans and ragged breaths.

“What? What was that? Oooo, you want me to touch you _there_. Why didn’t you just say so?” John grinned wickedly.

Stretching his long cat-like limbs in front of Nick, he plunged his mouth on Nick’s awaiting erection, applying sweet, sweet suction as he went up.

The scream that ensued from the keyboard player’s mouth was heard possibly everywhere in a five mile radius. His body was flooded with sensation, his entire being focused on those nine inches of skin and the feeling of John’s hot wet mouth on him.

“I… I can’t hold on for much longer…” he said breathlessly, threading his finger through John’s hair, who was now running his lips down the length of him and stroking him firmly.

“Then come. Come for me Nick. Please! Now!” John practically begged him, putting his lips on his cock once more and just lightly sucking the head.

That’s all it took to push Nick over the edge. John’s lust filled voice coupled with watching his cock disappear into John’s mouth and the feel of it on him sent him flying, bright lights flashing behind his closed eyelids and he exploded, shooting his come, once, twice in John’s mouth.

It took him awhile to come down from his high, brightness flooding his field of vision when he opened his eyes, just in time to see John look him square in the eyes and swallow.

The sight of John’s throat bob when he swallowed was mesmerizing. All the more since he knew what was going through it.

“Fuck! I love you!” He moved to get up, feeling a bit light headed from his orgasm, but needing to feel John close to him once again.

He kissed him hard, tasting himself on the bassist’s lips and tongue, which fueled his desire again, so shortly after he had reached his climax.

Breaking away from the kiss, Nick whispered softly into John’s ear. “Fuck me, John. I want to feel you inside me.”

A loud groan escaped from John’s lips before he pushed Nick back on the bed, pausing for a moment to coat his cock and fingers with the lube he had picked up from the nightstand.

He pushed one, then two lubricated fingers inside of Nick, being careful to hit his sweet spot with each pass.

“Fuck me now John! I can’t wait - not even a minute longer! Please!”

“God, I love to hear you beg,” John growled before capturing Nick’s mouth with his own in a fierce kiss.

Meanwhile he began pushing himself into Nick, slowly, very slowly until he was all the way in.

“Christ! You feel like heaven!” He managed to exclaim through gritted teeth.

He started thrusting slowly at first than faster and faster, not breaking eye contact with Nick even for a second. What he saw in Nick’s bright green eyes blew him away. They were filled with such utter, honest love and feeling, that he almost felt like crying. It was something that could not be faked, no matter how much one tried. It was true love, the kind that you gave and never asked anything in return. Nick saw the very same in John’s eyes.

John’s thrusts started getting faster and jerkier. “I love you,” he yelled out as he came, burying himself deep inside Nick.

Nick followed soon, reaching his second orgasm of the night.

Spent John fell on top of Nick, his body losing all energy and will to move.

“Um… John… you’re kind of crushing me…” Nick managed to stammer out.

“Oh. Sorry Nick,” John chuckled, before moving in a spooning position next to Nick and kissing the side of his neck.

Nick let out a blissful sigh. “I love you too by the way.”

“I know. I saw it in your eyes.”

 


End file.
